


Reparations

by Ptl4ever419



Series: Story Haven [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ptl4ever419/pseuds/Ptl4ever419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassiopeia Potter goes to make reparations to Gringotts Bank for the theft of Helga Hufflepuff's cup and is met with some surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reparations

Being betrothed could really screw with your head, at least that's what Cassiopeia Potter found. After the war had ended Cassi had almost immediately gone to Gringotts to explain her theft. When she had arrived two armed goblins escorted her to Rangork's office. At first he was angry with her, not over the bank damages, but that she had ignored all their letters. That had confused her as she had never received a single letter from Gringotts. that had upset the goblin, but knew she spoke the truth due to enchantments on his office. Rangork then showed her the ledgers for both the Black and Potter accounts. Cassi was appalled, there were whole vaults she had not known about, that everyone failed to tell her about. Cassi then brought up the reason for her visit before she could think too much on it.

"I am here to make reparations to the Goblin Nation for my theft of the horcrux that resided in the Lestrange Vault, the theft of the dragon guarding it, and for the damages caused."

The goblin was a touch surprise, but answered her regardlessly, "The cost for the damages and dragon have been deducted from your account. But as for your theft of the horcrux, the Goblin Nation thanks you; if we had known that Madame Lestrange was storing one here we would have destroyed it. We goblins find wizard's attempts at immortality bad for business," Cassi was gobsmacked. "Since you are here now I would like to go over your accounts," Cassi nodded. "Okay, to start take this," here he pulled a ceremonial dagger out of a drawer, "slice your thumb with it and allow your blood to drop into this bowl." Cassi did so and Rangork waved his hand over the bowl, muttering words under his breath that Cassi could not understand. He then poured the blood from the bowl onto a sheaf on parchment. He handed the parchment to her, which read:

Family-  
Mother: Lily Marie Evans Potter (deceased)  
Father: James Charlus Potter (deceased)  
Blood adopted father: Sirius Orion Black (deceased)  
Godmother: Alice Elizabeth Croaker Longbottom (incapacitated)  
Godfather: Sirius Orion Black (deceased)  
Betrothed: Neville Franklin Longbottom

Houses-  
The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black: Heiress Presumptive (through S. Black)  
The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter: Heiress Apparent (through J. Potter)  
The Most Ancient House of Peverell: Heiress Presumptive (through J. Potter)

Wills-  
Last Will and Testament of Lord and Lady Potter (sealed)  
Last Will and Testament of Lord Sirius Black  
Last Will and Testament of Albus Dumbledore  
Last Will and Testament of Alastor Moody  
Last Will and Testament of Remus and Nymphadora Lupin

Contracts-  
Betrothal of Cassiopeia Lilith Potter to Neville Francis Longbottom  
Writ of Privilege for 12 Diagon Alley  
Writ of Privilege for 86 Diagon Alley  
Writ of Privilege for 26 Knockturne Alley  
Writ of Privilege for 31 Knockturne Alley  
Writ of Privilege for 59 Knockturne Alley

Vaults-  
Black Family Vault: ₩3.498.987, books, heirlooms, jewellery  
Last transaction: May 23, 1996 deposit made by Lord Sirius Black  
Potter Family Vault: ₩2.977.987, books, heirlooms, jewellery  
Last transaction: July 31, 1997 Potter Trust Vault reabsorbed  
Perverell Family Vault: ₩1.000.034, family grimoire, jewellery  
Last transaction: October 19, 1613 sealed by Lord Henry Potter- Peverell  
Personal Vault of James Potter: ₩8.987, letter  
Last transaction: April 4, 1981 deposit made by Lord James Potter  
Personal Vault of Lily Evans: ₩5.187, letter  
Last transaction: April 4, 1981 deposit made by Lady Lily Potter  
Personal Vault of Sirius Black: ₩6.87, letter  
Last transaction: May 23, 1996 deposit made by Lord Sirius Black

Properties-  
12 Diagon Alley: London, England; rented out  
86 Diagon Alley: London, England; rented out  
26 Knockturne Alley: London, England; rented out  
31 Knockturne Alley: London, England; rented out  
59 Knockturne Alley: London, England; rented out  
Black Hideaway: Rio de Janeiro, Brazil; under stasis  
Black House: London, England; disrepair, under broken fidelius  
Château de Potier: Marseille, France; open  
Lily's Pad: London, England; under stasis  
Potter Cottage: West Country, England; destroyed, commandeered by Ministry of Magic  
Potter Hall: Anglesey, Wales; damaged, under stasis  
Prongs Hallow: Hogsmeade, Scotland; under stasis  
Potter Villa: Elephant Bay, British Virgin Isles; open  
Shrieking Shack: Hogsmeade, Scotland; damaged

Investments-  
Borgin and Burke's: 48%  
Scribbulus Writing Instruments: 35%  
The Spiny Serpent: 34%  
Cobb & Webb's: 32%  
Wizarding Wireless Network: 32%  
The Quibbler: 30%  
Twilfitt and Tatting: 27%  
The Holyhead Harpies: 25%  
Daily Prophet: 23%  
Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary: 22%  
Tomes and Scrolls: 19%  
Potage Cauldron Shop: 12%  
Honeydukes: 11%  
Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop: 6%


End file.
